


Part of Your World

by tobiosbae



Series: Oikageday Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mer!Oikawa Tooru, Prince!Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: “Are all humans annoying? Or, is that just a you thing, Tobio-chan,” Tooru asks.





	Part of Your World

“Are all humans annoying? Or, is that just a _you_ thing, Tobio-chan,” Tooru asks, eyeing the young human in front of him with a frown.

Said Tobio-chan huffs and rolls his eyes at him. _Rude_. “Whatever… Have you thought of what I’ve said,” he asks, watching as Tobio-chan mulls over his question.

“I have,” Tobio-chan answers.

Tooru eagerly leans forward, bracing his forearms on Tobio-chan’s thighs. “And?”

Tobio-chan looks away from him, and he knows his answer. “Tch.” He reaches out a hand and grasps at Tobio-chan’s chin, pulling until their gazes meet. “If you’re going to reject me then at least face me,” he says. The scorn of rejection alleviates when he sees Tobio-chan blush in response.

Small mercies.

“Tobio-chan,” he says. “Can I know _why_ you refuse to come with me?”

“I can’t breathe under water, Oikawa-san.”

The response has Tooru blinking before he regains himself and starts splashing water at Tobio-chan, who in turn, starts squawking indignantly. “You _know_ there’s a way to fix-”

“NO,” Tobio-chan loudly interjects. “No,” he says in a softer voice.

Tooru can’t help but feel like his world is crumbling around him; the very notion of Tobio-chan rejecting him hadn’t crossed his mind when he thought of asking Tobio-chan to come away with him, yet, here he is being denied. “Why?” He hates how his voice breaks.

Tobio-chan grasps the hand holding his chin and slides their palms together. “Because we’re so different.” He says that so quietly that Tooru almost misses it.

Tooru watches as Tobio-chan stares at their hands, noting the differences: Tobio-chan’s hand is smooth with well-manicured nails (Tooru knows he keeps them that length for volleyball, whatever that is.) and slender fingers while his fingers are rough with scales, and he has long, sharp nails, (better to hunt with, okay) and his fingers are longer than Tobio-chan's and have webbing in between them.

The stark differences between them has Tooru reeling.

“Well-” Tooru gulps “-we can fix that!” His eyes go wide before narrowing in determination. “You’ll need to grow out your nails, and-and the witch! The witch can--”

“Oikawa-san,” Tobio-chan yells, successfully silencing Tooru. “We’re too different,” he reiterates. He covers Tooru’s mouth with his other hand, muffling any of his protests. “No matter what we do, I’ll always be a human, and you’ll always be a-”

Tooru lifts Tobio-chan’s hand away from his mouth. “Mer-” he sighs. The sad look Tobio-chan gives him causes him to look away.

“And-and I can’t just up and leave, I’m a minor! So, I couldn’t even if I want to; also, there’s volleyball, my team is going to nationals this year!” Tobio-chan says the last part so enthusiastically that Tooru can’t help but smile.

Tooru adjusts their hands so their fingers are intertwined. “Ok, you can’t… Not right now, anyway, but someday? Maybe even for just a day?” He knows the hopeful tone is thick in his voice but he doesn’t care.

Tobio-chan squeezes their hands and nods his head. “One day, Oikawa-san.”

Tooru smiles- a big, toothy one. “One day.” Then, he uses his grip on Tobio-chan’s hands and pulls the young man closer, “And don’t think I didn’t notice you calling me Oikawa-san, Tobio-chan! _Tooru_ call me Tooru!”

Tobio jerks back. “That’s--no!”

“You’re so mean! Mers aren’t sticklers for formalities!”

“You’re a prince, Oikawa-san! You can be as informal as you want,” Tobio-chan reasons.

Tooru wrinkles his nose at that, sometimes he wishes he never told Tobio-chan about his status. “Whatever,” he huffs. He’s about to say something else when the distant sound of a very high whistle cuts him off.

And, there it is. It’s time for him to go. He _hates_ hearing that damn whistle, but it's the only thing that’s keeping him from getting caught.

_Note-to-self: Thank Iwa-chan later for being my look-out with clams._

“I have to go,” Tooru says. A part of him is happy to see how dejected Tobio-chan looks when he says those words, but the other part of him hates seeing Tobio-chan look so sad. “Come back here tomorrow, okay.” He squeezes Tobio-chan’s hands.

“Okay… Tooru.”

Tooru’s heart sings in happiness. He’s glad Tobio-chan can’t see his tail because he would be very embarrassed if the human saw how fast his tail was waving. Tooru gathers what little courage he has left and darts forward, planting a kiss on Tobio-chan’s cheek. “See ya, Tobio-chan!” Dear _Susano-o_ he sure does love it when Tobio-chan blushes.

He hears Tobio-chan sputter out his own “goodbye” before diving into the water to reunite with his best friend Iwa-chan.

_Tomorrow can’t come soon enough!_

**Author's Note:**

> yall rmbr oikageday where there was a mermaid prompt?? well here it is lmfaoooooo
> 
> anywayyyyyy, its my bday and i was in a writing mood and thus this was created :)
> 
> come say hi to me on tumbr:[tobiosbae](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
